Fanfiction Shuffle: YuGiOh!
by Drakkensdatter
Summary: Fanfiction shuffle Yu-Gi-Oh style! Rated T just in case. No pairings at first, some peachshipping later.
1. America Anzu

AN:*Looks around guiltily* So I took a little break from beta-ing Whispers in the Wind to do a, what I call, "fanfiction shuffle". Basically I put my iPod on shuffle and have until the end of each song to write a ficlet based on/inspired by the song. At first I did it for Yu-Gi-Oh! and whichever of those characters I felt like writing, but then I decided to include characters from BtVs and Harry Potter. (I plan on uploading the Buffy ones later) This was the first one I did. Shortly after this, I made up a list of characters and randomly selected one as each song started (thus some possibly weird songs for certain characters later on... you'll see what I mean). I may later go back and try to link to where you can hear each song on youtube.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

America - Simon & Garfunkel

Anzu was living her dream. For years, she had hoped and prayed and planned and strived for this very goal- she was finally studying dance at one of the most prestigious schools in New York. So why did she feel so empty?

* * *

This ficlet was inspired largely by one line from this song _I'm empty and aching and I don't know why..._


	2. Bridge Over Troubled Water Yuugi

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

Bridge Over Troubled Water - Simon & Garfunkel

"NOO! YUUGI!" Yami yelled out.

"I'll let it take me instead" the innocent looking young man insisted, pushing the pharaoh out of shrinking Seal of Orichalchos.

The green seal shrank even more, climaxing as a green beam of light shooting out of Yuugi's chest, which seemed to suck his entire incorporeal body up into oblivion.

"No! Its not fair!" tears leaked out of Yami's eyes as he sunk to his knees. He pounded his fist on the ground, his tears soaking the dirt.

Yuugi's last words seemed to echo in the air "...let it take me instead..."

* * *

No, I didn't remember the dialogue exactly, but I didn't have time to research it before the song ended. Sue me (or don't- I have _no_ money)


	3. Homeward Bound Yami

AN: _Italics indicate Yuugi and Yami communicating via the mind link or whatever._ This applies to all of these ficlets.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

Homeward Bound - Simon & Garfunkel

_I have been around a long time_ Yami thought through the mental link. _I am tired_

_But, Other Me..._Yuugi was unable to finish the thought in coherent words as a well of emotion threatened to drown him

_You will be okay, Aibou. You don't need me anymore-never really did. I need to go home_


	4. Keep the Customer Satisfied Yuugi & Co

AN: Set during Duelist Kingdom, obviously

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

Keep the Customer Satisfied - Simon & Garfunkel

Yuugi and his friends panted as they ran away from the dueling arena. Like too many others in Pegasus' tournament, after Yuugi had soundly beaten his latest opponent, the other duelist had gone ballistic.

"Why am I in this tournament again?" Jounochi asked.

"Shut up and keep running" Honda replied.


	5. Cecilia Anzu

AN: First bit of peachshipping. Sorta. I don't really like this one, because having Anzu be the Cecilia of this song gets her _way_ OOC (I think the YGO character this song would work best for is Mai), but this was one where I randomly arbitrarily chose the character, so...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

Cecilia - Simon & Garfunkel

"Anzu!" Yuugi yelled excitedly.

She turned around. "Yuugi!" He couldn't quite miss her brief scrutiny, which was followed by a momentary flash of disappointment before she smothered it all with a cheery smile.

_I'm not the one she really wants to see. I never have been..._ he thinks to himself, grateful that the Spirit of the Puzzle was, for the moment, leaving him alone with his thoughts. Keeping his face and voice in check, Yuugi pretended he hadn't noticed the 1001st reminder that his best friend and crush was in love with his alter ego.

"How are you, Anzu?"

"Good." she replied distractedly "Hey, Yuugi, I was thinking... you see, there's this wedding...and I need an escort, and well..." she trailed off, as if embarrassed at asking him a favor.

"Its okay." He tried to smile earnestly. "I understand, you want to talk to Yami"

She looked shocked. "No, Yuugi, I was asking you"

"Really" he perked up. He couldn't believe it. Maybe, just maybe he had a chance...


	6. For Emily Whenever I May Find Her

AN: Yay for peachshipping! (I'll admit- I forgot to choose a character ahead of time and once I saw it was this song, the peachshipper inside me just demanded to be let out)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

For Emily Whenever I May Find Her - Simon & Garfunkel

Yuugi slowly woke up to the feeling of an unexpected warmth. Looking down, he saw familiar brown hair and then he remembered the previous day, how his best friend and he had finally taken that plunge above and beyond friendship. His new bride was curled up in his arms, her head just beneath his chin and her body seeming to fit into his perfectly. He sighed happily and glanced out the window, seeing the raindrops form patterns on the cold glass. Then he turned back to Anzu and, planting a tender kiss on the top of her head, stroked her hair gently until he fell asleep once more.


	7. New GroundIsle Of Hope S Kaiba

AN: This one worked out a lot better than I thought it would. I'm really glad this song was so long though...

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

New Ground/Isle Of Hope - Celtic Woman

Gazing out the window of the limousine at the imposing mansion that was his and Mokuba's new home, Seto allowed himself a brief moment of doubt. Gozaburo Kaiba was a hard man- was this really better than the orphanage?

He glanced over at his little brother, wonder in the younger one's eyes at the opulence before him, and Seto knew he had made the right choice. He hadn't always been able to protect Mokuba from the bullies at the orphanage, and the workers had certainly never cared for them. Gozaburo had allowed them to escape that hole, and his money would ensure they would never go hungry.

Not that he thought the old man would be any more loving, but Seto could use his money to provide for Mokuba. He wasn't stupid-he knew Gozaburo Kaiba had never wanted to adopt them, and that meant he would probably take out his frustration on them. But if Seto captured his attention, he could shield his precious brother from a life of pain. Even if it meant he had to deal with the old man himself, Seto would never let anything harm his little brother.

Sitting up stiffly, Kaiba steeled his resolve and put his emotions in a box, ready to do whatever was necessary for his little brother.


	8. Dawn's Lament Yuugi

AN: Ironic that a Buffy song would come on while I was doing a fanfiction shuffle, but at least it wasn't a Buffy character...

By the way, I'm not sure if I spelled Yuugi's last name right, but I think I'll leave it like that for now since that was how I first had it when I was under a time crunch cause this song is short.

Pre-canon

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

Dawn's Lament- Joss Whedon?

BRRING!

The bell rang, signaling the start of morning break. All of the students hurried out the door in a tidal wave of pent up energy.

All that is, except one.

Mutou Yuugi, a short kid with strange, spiky hair, stayed behind. Sighing to himself, he pulled a one-person game out of his bag and sat back down at his desk.

_Sometimes I wish I had someone to play with_ He thought to himself.

_Oh well. At least this way, I don't get bullied..._ sighing another small, sad sigh, Yuugi set his game down on his desk and began to play with himself.


	9. Dance, Dance, Dance S Kaiba

AN: You know how I mentioned earlier that randomly choosing a character for each song can get some weird stuff? Well, here ya go! (I'll admit, I took a _lot_ longer to write this than the length of the song, mostly because I spent half the song going "Bwuh?")

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

Dance, Dance, Dance - The Beach Boys

Kaiba frowned.

_Oh great, it's the geek squad_

And indeed Mutou Yuugi and his friends were indeed the ones in front of him. What's more, they were dancing. Dancing. In the middle of the quad.

American beach music could just be heard coming from Mazaki's iPod, imploring in English for everyone nearby to "Dance (dance), dance (dance), dance (dance), yeah!"

"Yeah! Its the last day of school!" Jounochi pumped his fist in the air as he swayed to the music. Suddenly Yuugi saw Kaiba standing there.

"Kaiba!" the runt called. "Come on, join us!" he invited.

Kaiba smirked.

"If you think I'm going to make a fool of myself in front of the whole school, you can think again."

"Oh, lighten up, Kaiba!" Mazaki chided him. "It's the last day of school. We're just having a little fun!"

"You dorks can have all the 'fun' you want, but I'm afraid I've got better things to do than imitate a seizure patient"

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Jounochi yelled at Kaiba.

"Guys, just ignore him. Let's just continue"

"Yuugi's right!" Mazaki affirmed. "Let's not let that creep ruin our celebration!"

But Kaiba had already left.

_Dorks. _ he thought to himself. _Dorks, every single one of them. Dancing in public..._

_

* * *

_

Cheesy, I know. But, I mean, Beach Boys + Kaiba? What was I supposed to do? I do love Kaiba's line about imitating a seizure patient- so very Kaiba-ish.


	10. Leaves That Are Green Yuugi

AN: Hm, a lot of these are centered around Yuugi. A lot. There's also a lot of S&G music represented here (course, I did start off just shuffling among all my S&G songs, so...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!, any of the characters, nor the song mentioned here. All of those belong to their respective creators/authors/artists.

* * *

Leaves That Are Green - Simon & Garfunkel

Ten years.

Its been ten years to the day. Funny how it seems like yesterday and forever ago at the same time.

Ten years since the trip to Egypt

Ten years since Yuugi said good-bye to the closest friend a person could have.

Ten years since _he_ left.

Yuugi stood staring numbly out his bedroom window, watching the pre-dawn stars twinkle.

_Other Me..._ the thought nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Suddenly, arms encircled him. Smelling the familiar, fruity scent of her conditioner, he identified the person who had joined him without turning around.

_Anzu... _he thought.

He acknowledged her presence with a hand over hers, where it was resting on his waist. She merely stood silently behind him, grounding him with her physical presence.

Sighing he turned back to the sky, which was now a pinkish orange as the sun began to peek over the horizon.

She said nothing, knowing why he was here and knowing all she could offer him was her presence. As she had done on this day every year for the past ten years. She knew he loved her, but Atem had been special to Yuugi in a different way, and she didn't want to intrude. So she kept her thoughts and opinions to herself on these mornings, allowing him his private ritual.

With eyes shining from un-shed tears, Yuugi watched the sun finish rising, then took a shaky breath and turned around to look at the girl behind him.

Smiling gently, Anzu returned his gaze.

"It's been 10 years, Anzu" he whispered, searching her face for the answer to his unspoken question.

Nodding softly she replied in kind.

"I know" She squeezed his hand. "I know"


End file.
